The Dating Game
by Chalayne
Summary: After Hermione and Ron's breakup is made public, she is inundated with wizards wanting to date her. Draco has a plan that will benefit them both. Will it work or will she wish she had never agreed? ONESHOT Dramione EWE. Rated T for language.


**A/N: This is a Dramione ONESHOT. Rated T for language. It has not been proofread. I know there are similar stories out there, but hope you find mine unique enough to like.**

 **Dedicated to those who are reading The Auror Mentalist. I have sent the next chapter to my beta. I woke up with this story in mind and hope that it makes up some for taking me so long to post to my WIP.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and make nothing by my writing. I do it for pure joy and with the hopes that others enjoy it as well.**

* * *

Draco stands at the entrance of Hermione's office. He smiles noticing her quirk of twirling one of her now somewhat tamed curls around her finger when she is deep in thought. He leans on the doorframe to wait, taking the rare opportunity to study her unawares. He watches entranced as different emotions cross her face. He likes that she usually wears her heart on her sleeve. He is hopeful his plan will work and he will finally get an opportunity to spend some time with her alone. He is thankful he has earned her trust as a colleague and is included in group outings with her large circle of friends. He is also pretty sure it is her acceptance rather than his sincere apology that caused the change in attitude of her friends, especially with the Weasley family. He has often pondered what his childhood self would do with the knowledge that his future self loves spending the majority of his Sunday afternoons playing quidditch then eating at The Burrow. His thoughts shift back to the beautiful witch in front of him, grateful that he admitted to himself in his early teens his old prejudices died because she proved them wrong, time and again. If only he had done something about it sooner. He wishes he could have been brave like Professor Snape. _If only…_. He shakes off the maudlin attitude and smiles noticing her hair getting bushier, knowing she is getting herself worked up.

Hermione's head is bowed as she goes over the last month. She and Ron had broken up after a long discussion. She finally got up the courage to ask if he was in love with her and they were both relieved to find out they loved each other deeply but were not passionately in love. Thankfully, their bond of friendship is stronger than ever _._ Somehow that shrew of a journalist, Rita Skeeter found out. _I wish I had left that bint in the jar. Too bad she registered herself as an anamagus after the war._ She plastered lies about the breakup on the front page of _The Profit_ , making a mockery of them and their relationship. Then the onslaught ensued. In the last week she has had eight different wizards ask her out. _Eight! It's like I've turned into some kind of supermodel._ Finding that impossible since she had studied herself in the mirror this morning, noting no changes in her appearance, except she finally found a muggle product that somewhat helps her hair. She sighs. _Yesterday two, and then the most embarrassing one, Ernie Macmillan of all people, in the lift this morning._ He kept pleading quietly with her until she had screamed "I SAID NO!" Then flounced out on the wrong floor just to get away from him _. I made a fool of myself in front of Draco and Minister Kingsley._ She huffs, _They saw me lose it. I'll probably be reprimanded by my boss for yelling at a coworker then teased relentlessly by Draco about the scene I made._ She huffs again. _Like I'd date someone who ran away from the final battle. Bloody coward._ She feels anger rise up, causing her magic to pulsate around her. She thinks all the attention is due to her achievements, not her personally. She feels like screaming, " _It's like I'm a bloody prize on a reality dating game show, who can win the heart of the war heroine."_ She hears a snicker from her door, causing her to jolt and overturn her coffee. She looks up and glares at the handsome and impeccable dressed wizard as he strides into her office. _Great, here comes the ribbing. At least it is usually funny now, not hateful._

Draco gives her an amused smile as he sits in the chair across from her, cleaning up the mess of her coffee with a silent spell and quick wave of his wand. He can tell she is about to go off into a tirade so he speaks before she starts, "Hermione, I do not know anything about a reality show, but anyone that wins your heart would be one lucky bloke." His words cause her to lose her train of though, blush and look away. _Guess I said that part out loud._ She sighs and steels herself for his harassment. She takes deep breaths, getting her emotions under control and tries to look nonchalant. Her gaze returns to him and she asks, "What can I do for you this morning?" Unconsciously, she bites her lip to make sure she doesn't voice her insecure thoughts. _Bloody hell, if HE asks me out I'll know for sure it's not for me, but for what I've done._

The broken look Hermione gives him makes Draco's heart ache but his mask is too controlled to show his true emotions. He briefly pats her hand, noticing the sparks their causal touch creates. When she draws her hand back into her lap, he tries not to react to his stinging pride. He was going to make her laugh by ruffling her feathers about this morning then propose his plan, now he has to change tactics. Giving her a go will not make her more apt to agree. He gives her a look of real concern and tries speaking softly to her, "I know you have been having a difficult time…" she interrupts with, "I'm fine." He sighs, more determined for her to hear him out, "No you are not." She shakes her head, her riotous curls flying, her voice slightly raised, "I am!" He usually finds her persistence attractive, even rowing with him, but not today. _Stubborn witch, now I have to bring up this morning._

Draco admonishes, "So this morning you were _fine_ when Macmillan badgered you so restlessly about going on a date that you yelled at him in front of me and the Minister of Magic. Then you stormed out of the lift on the wrong floor, causing Kingsley to question Macmillan and _I_ had to get in the middle of it all and interrupt his lame excuse blaming you and explain to Kingsley you were not at fault, but the twit was harassing you. _That is fine?_ Since when do _you_ let someone else fight your battles? Especially with a gormless shite like Macmillan." He guesses his hurt pride has gotten the best of him since he raised his voice. He stops and swallowes his last thought. _You always fought me on your own, but would not fight with that insignificant pouf of a so-called wizard._

Draco focuses on her and notices her eyes are squeezed shut and her bottom lip is quivering. _Merlin, I am an idiot. She feels this a lot more than I thought._ Before he can think better of it, he jumps up, rounds her desk, and pulls her up into his arms. She falls into him, her arms reaching around him and sobs into his chest. His arms run up and down her back and he tries to sooth, whispering nonsense like "There, there and everything is okay." When she finally starts to calm he apologizes, "Hermione I am sorry. You know I am an insensitive arsehole." She looks up at him searching his eyes. He has never been this close to her. He tucks a curl behind her ear, causing her to shudder and suddenly feels an irresistible pull to lean down and kiss her. She feels the pull as well, but doesn't think he does, so she breaks the tension by smirking and saying, "The world is ending, Draco Malfoy has admitted to being a prat!" Her eyes are playful when she pulls out of his embrace and sits. He crosses his arms, turning away so she doesn't see the hurt that flashes in his eyes and walks back to his chair. Ignoring her previous comment, he returns to his plan, not sure if it is such a good idea.

Draco decides to plow ahead, "Our discussion last week about focusing on our careers and hating the pressure from others about dating got me thinking." This was somewhat true for him, his mother had pressured him to go out on dates with different witches, but it was not his career aspirations that got in his way. It was his desire for one witch that did it. He knew she did not want to date, but her friends and family had an annoying habit of setting her up, even though she said she did not want to go out with anyone. She was also being bombarded by wizards asking her out since the news broke of her being single and she has the barmy idea they all do it because of her status. He continues, "So to get my Mother off my back and well _everyone_ off yours, we should date."

A tiny thrill runs up Hermione's spine at the thought of dating Draco before reality hits. _H_ _e just said he wanted to focus on his career._ Realization strikes and with it her excitement fades. _Oh._ This time he does not notice her emotions because he was trying so hard to suppress his own. She swallows, softly asking, "So we pretend to date?" He nods asking, "Pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow evening?" She nods. "Wear dress robes, I will make dinner reservations and I already have tickets for the magical symphony." He escapes her office with her agreement. His plan worked, but instead of feeling happy, he feels hollow.

Ginny has the weekend off from training and happily agrees to go shopping with Hermione, even shrieking, "I knew it!" when she tells her the date is with Draco. She goes on about all the times she has noticed him watch her. Hermione shrugs this off thinking her friend has gone mental. They find what Ginny considers perfect for the occasion and they head to The Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch. When a vaguely familiar looking wizard approaches their table and asks her out, Ginny responds loudly with, "She is going out with Draco Malfoy, why would she want to date you?" Then man scurries away as she says, "Ginny the whole bar just heard you!" The redhead smirks at her and replies, "Good, it'll keep the other riffraff away." and gives several men a pointed look then smiles warmly at her friend. She decides it was probably a good thing, hoping the word gets out she is off the market.

Hermione frowns asking Ginny what just popped in her head, "Do you think it will bother anyone?" She thinks for a moment then responds, "Not anyone that matters. The only ones that might are some of the purebloods and no one cares what they think anymore." She is still unsure and probes, "What about Harry, Ron and the rest of your family?" She hadn't considered their response, worried they might take issue with them dating, not knowing it's a farce. Maybe she should tell them the truth, but if she did they would still try to set her up. Seeing her distress Ginny answers her with what she honestly believes, "Well, all the boys and _me_ will threaten him with all sorts of bodily harm if he hurts you. But I don't think anyone will have issues with you dating Draco. I know Harry and Ron respect and trust him now. He earned it when his intel and work helped them round up and jail the last of the Death Eaters. You know Mum loves him like her own and Dad is proud of his change." Hermione still isn't sure and before she says anything to the contrary Ginny continues, "You know that Narcissa Malfoy would approve too. Remember part of her condition of release was a true change of heart. She swore under _veritaserum_ she didn't care about blood purity and wouldn't care who Draco married, even a muggle, as long as she made him happy." She _had_ forgotten about that.

A majestic eagle owl is waiting when Hermione returns home. Her heart sinks when she unrolls the parchment and sees it is from Draco. He will be arriving at 7:00 today instead of 7:30 to discuss some things and to owl him back if this was not satisfactory. She looks up at his owl who is studying her as if he knows her fears. She gulps saying it is fine and shoos the amazing creature away. Ginny does a wonderful job keeping her preoccupied as she helps her get ready. Now she paces in front of her fireplace wondering about what he wants to discuss. Since being alone, concern has crept in with her already distressing thoughts. She won't admit it, even to herself, that she worries he has changed his mind. She definitely will not admit she is looking forward to going out with him. She stops in her tracks and butterflies erupt in his stomach when her floo activates at exactly 7:00 PM.

Draco steps out of the fireplace, looking elegant in his dress robes, Hermione smiles when she thinks _not even floo powder would dare sully him._ She manages to hide her nerves as she approaches him and asks if he would like anything. He smirks wishing he could respond with his lusty thoughts but settles on asking for tea. She is relieved to learn Draco wants to discuss the expectations of their faux relationship. They argue over some finer points but come to agreement with time to spare before their dinner reservation. They apparate from her flat to the alley beside the new French restaurant in Diagon Alley, her hand tucked into his arm. Just before they enter, he leans down and compliments her on how lovely she looks. Her blush is exactly the reaction he desires, making her look flustered as they enter. He finds himself touching her more than he would have someone on a real first date, but he can't seem to stop himself. Neither can remember having a better dinner conversation. She rolls her eyes when he pays, but she doesn't reprimand him and says thank you. He is glad he made her agree earlier to that stipulation. It had come down to him saying, "I don't care who you are, my Mother would hex me if she finds out I let a witch pay for anything! Plus it is out of character for me and someone might question it." That was what finally worked. They decide to walk to the symphony and he is surprised when he realizes they are holding hands. He isn't sure how that even happened.

Hermione is having a wonderful time. Draco has been witty and charming all evening. It is still hard for her to wrap her mind around the fact that this, funny, caring and handsome man, grew up from the horrible, spoilt, brat he had been as a child. She has been staring at his profile during her musing and she blushes when his gaze meets hers. Her gives her a dazzling smile then squeezes her hand that is still entangled in his. The evening ends with a kiss on her cheek that she swears she can still feel tingling the next morning. They endure some good-natured ribbing at The Burrow. Ginny let everyone know about the date, but if she hadn't, the picture of them holding hands in the newspaper would have. For once, their picture in _T_ _he Profit_ make them both happy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It has been two months since the pair began seeing each other. All their friends and even his mother are supportive of their relationship. Draco is pleased. Hermione is no longer on guard around him. She welcomes his touch, even going so far as to give him chaste kisses. They spend some time together almost everyday, having lunch during the week, and dates on the weekends and Sundays at The Burrow. He really wants to talk to Hermione about making it as real for her as it is for him, but he is afraid he will lose her. He continues to hope maybe she will broach the subject, especially since he doesn't sense any hesitation from her. After another month he is finally fed up with his cowardice and is determined to tell her the truth on their vacation, hoping the beautiful location will make her go easy on him.

Hermione isn't sure when her acting became real. Draco has been so wonderful that it has been too easy to forget it is all a ruse. Her heart aches as she berates herself for falling for the façade he is showing her and the world. _How could I have let myself get so attached to the man who is dating me to get his mother off his back._ She sighs. _How could I have been so keen on all of this?_ She didn't stop to think about the other reason he had given her, to focus on their careers. If so she would have realized the time they spent together changed his center of attention from his work to her. Logically, she should have figured it out, but emotions have a way of skewing perception.

Hermione is finding it harder and harder to to continue with their charade. When she got home from The Burrow this past Sunday she decided she was done. Draco had been wonderful that day, he kissed her goodbye and everyone, even Ron, was smiling at her like it was the greatest thing in the world. She is miserable, she can't keep doing this. Not only does she have feelings for Draco, she feels guilty about lying to everyone. She has been able to put Draco off on lunch plans all week, using the excuse of eating at her desk as she prepares to be out of the office for their vacation next week. When he had shown up on Wednesday with food for them both, she had cringed after telling him she had too much to do to eat with him. She thought she saw hurt flash in his eyes when she glared at him. He had left her sandwich beside her, then sent her flowers the next day apologizing for interrupting her and it made her cry. She decides their last date will be Saturday at the Ministry Ball before they are scheduled to leave on Sunday for vacation. That way she will have all next week to mend her broken heart while he goes off alone to Fiji.

When the floo activates and Draco exits in his dress robes, Hermione has has a sense of déjà vu and remembers back to their first date. She wishes things were still that simple. She can't even mange a smile when he asks if she is ready. She nods yes, before walking to her fireplace, leaving his outstretched hand empty. He swallows, he knows something is wrong. He has tried to dismiss her actions last week and attribute them to stress of taking her first vacation away from her job and her wanting to be sure everything is in order when she leaves. He stands behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder murmuring, "Hermione…" before his words are cut off by her shouting, "The Ministry of Magic" and the noise of the floo activating as she steps away from him. _Shite, we_ _always floo or apparate together._ _Something is definitely_ _wrong._ He follows behind her, but isn't quick enough to catch her before she enters the ballroom. _Fuck. This is going to be a long night._

Draco finds her sitting at a table with her Gryffindor friends. _Great, I'll never figure out what is going on now._ Ginny gives him a confused look then has Harry slide over so he can sit next to Hermione. She had sat in the one empty seat, even though there were two beside each other on the other side of the table. She has slighted him twice now, and once in public and he doesn't even know the reason. He tries to draw her out into polite conversation during dinner, but everything he tries falls flat. He is angry and feels she is trying to embarrass him. Finally, he leans in and hisses in her ear, "Are you trying to ruin everything?" She turns to him with narrowed eyes and flushed cheeks and replies, "Maybe." That was the last thing he expected to hear, his eyes go wide then he quickly excuses himself to get his emotions under control.

Hermione does not understand his reaction. She didn't think Draco could get any paler, but he just proved her incorrect. He also looked surprised and hurt. _How could he be hurt? I don't mean anything to him._ Her thoughts are interrupted as Ginny leans over his vacated chair and says, "Did you have a fight?" She shakes her head no. Ginny raises her eyebrow then asks, "Then why in Merlin's name are you being such a bitch to Malfoy? What did he do? He's been falling all over himself for you tonight and you've been giving him the cold shoulder. And what in the world did he ask you that your answer of maybe made him look like he lost his best friend and take off?" She shakes her head again not able to voice any answers to her questions. Ginny sighs, "Listen, I have no idea what is going on between the two of you, but you should figure it out. You both have been happier than I've ever seen you since you have been dating. I mean he isn't my absolute favorite person in the world, but he's been good for you. I can't believe I'm saying this but, I know he needs you. Now go find him and fix this, he went through the doors that leads to the atrium." Ginny's words push her into action. She nods again and goes in search of the man that holds her heart.

Hermione's eyes frantically search the empty atrium. Draco is already gone. She hears the echo of her heels clicking against the marble and Ginny's words repeating in her mind. _You both have been happier than I've ever seen you._ She leans against the wall by the line of fireplaces. _Is that really true or has it been an act?_ She mulls over the last few months and their time together. The laughter and fun they have shared, the playful banter and his snarky wit, and the smiles she has only seen him give to her have been genuine. Some of their kisses have seemed real as well as intimate. He's never tried to deepen them, but that's the problem. _So I give him the cold shoulder and push him away, really mature._ She sniffs, angry at herself for acting like a petulant child. She's hurt her friend and he has no idea why.

Hermione tries to go to his flat but the floo has been closed, she goes to her own and tries it again with the same result. Hoping he has only turned off his connection to the floo network and he hasn't had the time or inclination to change his wards she apparates directly into his flat. Her assumption that he would be too stubborn to let her in the door after the way she treated him tonight is correct. Draco glances up at her then back down at the glass of firewhiskey in his hand, still trying to get hold of his emotions. He is surprised she is here, but assumes it is to break things off with him. He can't look at her, can't let her see she is breaking him. He says flatly, "What do you want Granger?" Her last name sounds so foreign and formal on his tongue. He takes a sip of the alcohol to steady himself, and another, but it isn't really helping.

Hermione's heart aches at the lack of emotions in his voice and the his use of her last name. _You brought this on yourself_ she chides. _He was trying all night, I'm the one that gave up before talking to him._ She sighs and sits down beside him. Draco feels the warmth of her body next to his. She removes the drink from his hand then links her fingers in his. Her actions confuse him so he stays quiet with his eyes downcast. He enjoys the moment with her fingers laced in his, memorizing what it feels like in case it never happens again. He still has no idea as to why she is here.

They sit together for a few minutes until she works up the nerve to speak, gathering strength from the fact he has not pulled his hand away from her. In a small voice Hermione pleads, "Draco, would you please forgive me for the way I acted last week and tonight?" He swallows, not sure what to make of her apology. A small nod of acceptance is all he can manage. He does not have enough courage to look at her, only that first glance she she arrived. His gaze remains locked on her small hand in his. He can feel prickles of heat where her arm lays across his leg. All he wants to do is pull her into his lap, instead he places his other hand on top of hers. He inhales and exhales slowly, trying to reign in his emotions. He understands now why his father always insisted on controlling them. How he would laugh at him today.

Hermione watches the internal struggle she sees playing on Draco's face. Her Gryffindor bravery spurs her on, she uses her free hand to turn his face toward her. The raw intensity of his stare causes her heart to leap and she leans over and kisses him gently. His shock makes him not respond and she pulls back, snatches her hand away from him. He watches her as she stands and wraps her arms around herself. She studies the grain in the wood of his floor, not able look at him when she says, "Draco, I can't do this anymore." She can hear the anguish in her words.

Draco stares at her as her words pierce his heart. He knew it wasn't real for her but thought maybe it might be one day. A little voices nudges at him, _then why the kiss just now?_ He shakes off the thought. _It was just a kiss goodbye._ When tears begin to run down her face, his body reacts before his mind. He is up in an instant wiping her tears away then pulling her to his chest. He feels at home when she wraps her arms around him. He shushes her and tells her everything will be alright. He had never known what to do with a crying woman until her. Others made him uncomfortable, but Hermione doesn't. He only feels her hurting and wants to soothe it away with his love.

Hermione sighs. _I have to tell him. He might laugh, he might push me away, but I have to tell him the truth._ Draco feels her tense and he tries to prepare himself for the worst. He holds her close, his chin on the soft curls of the elegant updo, his hands rest on her waist. Feeling safe in his arms she begins, "I can't keep pretending." His hands unconsciously tighten, his body trying to hold on to his witch as long as he can. Her hold tightens on him as well, clutching him like a lifeline. "I don't want to lose your friendship, but it hurts me to act as if we have something more."

Draco's mind is racing. _Is she saying what I have wanted her to say for so long? Or is she saying the farce is too much for her?_ His body tries to reassure her, his hands try to console her by caressing her back. He is afraid of her answer but asks anyway, "Why does it hurt Hermione?" She sighs and pulls back from him slowly so she can look at him. He is giving her such a tender look. _Could it be? No, not after not responding._ She sighs, unable to answer his question directly, she asks her own, her eyes pleading with him, "Don't you know already?" He tries to respond but is only able to mouth the word no. She realizes he really doesn't understand.

Hermione swallows down the lump in her throat. _You faced down Death Eaters with less trepidation. Now it is just your heart and your pride on the line, not your life. This should be easy._ Still holding his gaze, she asks, "Why didn't you kiss me back?" It is as close as she can get to the real question she wants answered. Draco sees the hurt on her face and his heart skips a beat. He takes a deep breath, and moves a hand to her cheek and she leans into it. He looks down at her mouth and thinks about how her lips feel under his. When his eyes meet hers he sees longing, his heart beats rapidly and he replies breathlessly, "I didn't expect it, then you pulled away and I thought you were saying goodbye." He is giving as much as he can, he hopes she can see the need for her in his eyes and she does. Her hand reaches up to pull him down to her as she says, "I don't think I can ever say goodbye to you." The angst he has been feeling is chased away with her lips. He responds immediately and she deepens it, pouring all of herself into their first real kiss that continues until they are out of breath.

Draco breaks the kiss and leads Hermione to the sofa, drawing her into his lap. His knuckles trace down her cheek and he asks, "Does it hurt because you want it to be real?" He would have missed the slight nod of her head if he had not of been studying her intently. He leans in to place soft kisses on her neck then whispers in her ear, "I've always wanted it to be real." He pulls back and she looks stunned, almost angry, then shakes her head and giggles, "You git! You are such a Slytherin!" He smirks, gathering her closer and boasting, "I am, and you love it." She shakes her head and he reaches up, pulling her into a long kiss that chases away any of her thoughts of rebuke.


End file.
